<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totter by Silverbatwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395515">Totter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing'>Silverbatwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuties, F/M, Feet, Fun, Shoes, Slice of Life, best foot forward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone obviously needs help from her best friend Eros. Will she get the hang of it?</p><p>This is for INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon...”just because” 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts">INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @Miss_Understood for the headcanon regarding the color of the bottom of Eros’s shoes. 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No honey, do it like how I told you to...” Eros pinched the bridge of his nose while standing in the middle of his mother’s kitchen. Hours after starting this endeavor, his patience was starting to wear thin.  “You need to walk like they’re an extension of your leg, not like you’re going to trip and face-plant.” He walked over to Persephone and corrected her posture, drawing her shoulders back for what felt like the twentieth time. “Seph, more like a dancer, less like a donkey, lead with ball of the foot, come onnnn!” Eros tapped his foot in growing frustration. He -knew- she could do it, she just had to break herself of her bad habits. </p><p>Persephone wobbled in a pair of delicate white stiletto heels, their once pristine patent leather scuffed with the many scuffs and scrapes inflicted on them over time. “How come you never complained about how I walked in heels before? It’s not like you haven’t seen me in them...” She grimaced when her ankle twinged. Whining, she flopped onto the closest kitchen chair and gazed up at her best friend, pouting, “if it’s so easy, why don’t you do this instead of just telling me how?” Persephone eased the shoes off her feet and massaged them each in turn, starting from her toes and working her way up through her insteps and heels. Flexing her toes, Persephone looked up at Eros, who had become uncharacteristically quiet. She was shocked to not find him in the room at all. </p><p>Like a ball of energy, Eros strutted into the room wearing a pair of very spiked, very expensive looking pair of black couture stilettos with golden ichor stained lacquered soles. Delicate diamond-studded straps graced his ankles as he stepped effortlessly around the room, posing dramatically. “Baby girl, I should have thought of this before! What a great idea!” Pursing his lips in thought, Eros stepped neatly up to the seated Persephone as delicately as the sacred deer of Artemis. Clad in a stylish black silk jumpsuit trimmed in matching diamond studded cuffs and lapels, Eros smiled down at the seated pink goddess. “Last time I saw you in high heels, baby girl, it was at the Panathenaea...and I thought you walked that way because you were drunk...” With a wink and a smirk at Persephone’s sudden noise of disgust, he held his hands out to her in supplication. “I jest, I jest. Please, let’s try again, but this time, just follow my moves” He stood preening himself while Persephone gently placed the shoes back on her still throbbing feet.</p><p>For the next fourty-five minutes, Eros literally walked Persephone through the basics of effortless stiletto walking, and in no time, she was almost as proficient in them as he was. “Yaasss baby girl! Work it!” He cooed as she strode confidently across the kitchen floor without a single misstep toward him. “Just wait until Hades sees you strutting your stuff, he’s going to freak!” </p><p>At the mention of the King’s name, Persephone tripped, landing against Eros’s broad chest. Blushing, she pushed herself back onto her feet, doing a small twirl to head back across the room, still steady and graceful despite the small hiccup. Unsure, she paused at the counters against the wall and turned, facing Eros with questioning eyes “do you really think so?” She hated the way her voice cracked from the thought of Hades’ gaze roving over her body as she walked past him in the halls of Tower One. But oh, she needed that thrill. </p><p>After one more quick turn around the kitchen, Eros flashed her a dazzling smile “honey, I KNOW so.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>